If it's not worth fighting for
by DrVamp
Summary: With Valentine Morgenstern and Alexei De Quincey's armies fighting over the whole of Idris, Upworld, Downworld and the Centreland have been thrown into chaos. However, with more than half of Alexei's forces deserting, Valentine's slowly gaining control. When Jace, Izzy and Clary and Alec leave, they meet Magnus Bane, an army doctor who show them how to cope in the rebel zone. AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Different Groups within Valentine Morgenstern and Alexei De Quincey's armies.

Valentine Morgenstern's

Shadowhunters:

Shadowhunters: Foot soldiers (in groups of five)

Heads of Institutes (HOI): Captains of groups of foot soldiers

Enclave members: Command about ten HOI groups

Alexei De Quincey's:

Werewolves: Foot soldiers (in groups of thirty)

Faeries: Cavalry/Special training

Vampires: Air Support/Spies/Tech stuff

Warlocks: Medical/Communication

Tattoos:

Werewolves have a moon and De Quincey's mark

Vampires have a bat and De Quincey's mark

Faeries have a flower and De Quincey's mark

Warlocks have a book and De Quincey's mark

Officers have a thumbprint

All tattoos are on the wrist.

Backstory:

The two armies have been at it over territory in Idris for years (Idris is split between Downworld and Upworld). But Valentine and Alexei have been experiencing multitudes of deserters over the past three years. When Jace deserts with Clary, Izzy and Alec because Max is killed in a weapons test along with seventeen other eight, nine and ten year olds, they come to the centre country between Downworld and Upworld, Centreland, they realise they've got no IDs, no money, and no way out...


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus POV:

I'd never liked Shadowhunters; maybe it was because they'd slaughtered several of my friends-_Ragnor_- or maybe it was because they brought attention to all of us, by lighting fires in clearly abandoned buildings, and taking obvious patrols.

I thought about leaving them to get shot by the next aerial wave, then decided against it when I heard one of them yell in pain. I was a medic; my job was to deal with that, it'd been programmed in, and so I did, reluctantly, sidle toward them.

'Hey,' I said, 'keep it down. Anyone could hear you.'

'Wha? Who are you?' A golden haired boy yelled, leaping to his feet. He was clutching a broken sword in one hand, with the girl's blood on his hands.

'A medic. I come under the Allied Force Trust,' I snapped, eyes already on the dark haired girl. She was bleeding, in obvious pain, but until he granted me access to her wound, I'd not be able to help her. The other dark haired girl and the red head were keeping pressure on the cut, but not enough.

'Push harder!'

The red head looked up, but the dark haired girl did it automatically. She'd obviously been in Valentine's Corps for far longer.

'Fine,' the blonde said, 'help her.'

I tried my hardest, but to keep a long story short, the girl didn't make it. The blonde and the red head both cried, but the other brunettes (the girl'd been joined by a boy- and what a boy!) kept their heads and got ready to bury her.

'I'm sorry,' I said, and I really was. 'I'm so sorry.'

'Her name was Aline,' the red head said, 'she was pregnant.'

'What?' I spluttered, 'I thought...'

'That's why she ran away. We followed her when Max died, because if they're killing kids mindlessly, well... it's not worth fighting anymore. And now she's dead, and her fight's over.'

That changed my mind about these kids immediately. No way were they spies. I figured I'd offer them a chance in Centreland, anyway.

'I'm sorry.'

'Nice to meet you, sorry, I'm Clary. And that's Jace, Izzy, Alec.'

'Magnus Bane.' I had to fight to keep from spouting, 'book, DQ, thumb', which showed my rank, job, and loyalties. I didn't have any of that now. 'Look, I'm going back to the city. I need to be back soon. It'll get that much harder to get through the border at night.'

'Uh,' Izzy said, 'we'll go with you? Also, it's Isabelle for now, okay?'

'Sure, do you have IDs? No, didn't think so. Lucky for you, I know a few guys.'

'How do we get into the city to get the IDs?'

'I know a guy on border patrol at eleven, which is in... fifteen minutes. He'll let you in, for a bit of cash. Got any?'

'Two hundred.'

'Probably enough, c'mon.'

We picked our way across the dirty, muddy grass and between old, crumbling, bomb-ruined buildings.

'Belcourt should consider moving her operation out here.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

Lucky for us, I was right, and Elijah was on the gate. He took a hundred, scanned my ID and in we went. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Inside Centreland was completely different to outside. The buildings were perfect, people took babies out in prams, and the whole place smelt nice, clean, friendly. A man waved at us, took a glance at the others' clothes, and frowned.

'Shit!' I nearly yelled, 'c'mon. Let's get to the hotel fast!'

'Why are we staying in a hotel?'

'We're not, now hurry up.'


End file.
